


one day (every day)

by 4_Jwj



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_Jwj/pseuds/4_Jwj
Summary: he watches seokwoo’s lips form a soft pout, feels his hips shift underneath him.“kiss me.”youngkyun does.





	one day (every day)

**Author's Note:**

> got some cute ideas from [this](https://hyungtop.tumblr.com/post/168995598425/making-out-with-sf9) !! talk to me abt hwiwoon on tumblr @sunshinewoos . please

it’s easy, with seokwoo. easy to be with him, share the same quiet space as him. easy to lean into him, let himself be pulled on top of him. 

easy to kiss him. 

seokwoo likes when he’s on top. it’s exhilarating, all of seokwoo’s weight under him, somehow tense and so, so pliant at the same time. youngkyun runs his hands up his arms, pushing them up and linking their fingers together over seokwoo’s head. 

like this - dark hair fanned around his head on the pillow, eyes wide and lips parted, waiting for him - seokwoo is almost painfully beautiful. youngkyun traces the straight line of his nose, sharp curve of his jaw with his eyes like so many times before and it feels like new. he watches seokwoo’s lips form a soft pout, feels his hips shift underneath him.  
“kiss me.” 

youngkyun does. there’s a moment where they figure out out how they fit together again and then everything is -

perfect. seokwoo arches up to try to press their chests together, to touch as much of youngkyun as he can, but he doesn’t try to break the hold youngkyun has on his hands. 

seokwoo kisses him slowly, deeply, like he’s trying to blur the lines where they’re separate. like he’s made for kissing youngkyun and nothing else.

youngkyun eventually slips his hands out of seokwoo’s and moves them to his hair, the side of his face. he feels seokwoo’s sigh on his his lips, in his chest when he brings his hands down to settle on youngkyun’s waist, a warm weight under his shirt. they stay like that, seokwoo’s hands tracing patterns on his skin as he settles more of his weight on seokwoo, gently tugging on his hair until he flinches. 

youngkyun breaks the kiss in a rush to apologize, tries to pull his hand away but can’t. 

seokwoo laughs as youngkyun reaches up with his free hand to try and untangle his bracelet from seokwoo’s hair, his face pressed into youngkyun’s chest, breath warm against the skin there, under the thin fabric of his shirt. 

he looks down at seokwoo when he finishes, a little embarrassed, but has to laugh when he sees his expression. seokwoo is looking up at him with that goofy smile, caught mid laugh, and this is easy too, laughing together. 

when the laughter dies down into chuckles and then into nothing, seokwoo flips them over gently, one hand supporting himself and the other guiding youngkyun’s hands under his shirt, where he can feel the heat of his bare skin. 

“please” seokwoo whispers against his neck, lips just brushing the skin there, making him shiver. youngkyun knows want he wants - to be closer, always, to feel more - and it’s what he wants, too. he traces his fingers up seokwoo’s chest as seokwoo kisses lightly down his neck, movements opposite but together, and feels like he’s sinking deeper into the mattress and moving upwards, into seokwoo, all at once. 

the kisses seokwoo presses into his neck become harsher, turn into bites. a broad hand slides down his side, over the curve of his ass before moving to wrap around his thigh. youngkyun clutches seokwoo’s shoulders, tries to stifle the desperate sounds he’s already making, gives up. with seokwoo holding him down, all the places their bodies are touching, he’s overwhelmingly aware of seokwoo and how good he feels and nothing else. seokwoo moves his lips upward again, leaving gentle kisses on his jaw before sucking a mark onto the skin under his ear. youngkyun closes his eyes against the dizzying way seokwoo is sometimes sweet, sometimes rough, and has to consciously relax his hands on seokwoo’s shoulders. he slides them down his back instead, gently scraping his nails against the skin the way he knows seokwoo likes, feels more than hears him sigh against his neck. 

he opens his eyes to seokwoo’s, who presses a light kiss to his lips before pulling away. youngkyun chases him, the feeling of his soft, full lips on his, and seokwoo gives in. kisses him properly, the way that still makes his toes curl and his chest feel light. 

there’s no rush, with seokwoo. he wants him, wants more than teasingly intimate touches and slow, sensual kisses. and he’ll get it. for now, he loses himself in seokwoo and in making seokwoo feel as good as he does. 

they separate and come together again and again, kisses growing rougher and more desperate. youngkyun lets his hands move lower down seokwoo’s back, fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants. 

finally seokwoo pulls away, one hand on youngkyun’s hip holding him down so he doesn’t pull him back in, maybe. maybe he just likes the way youngkyun shifts under him, a little too aware of how easy it is for seokwoo to pin him like this. for a moment they just look at each other, catching their breath. the dazed look on seokwoo’s face is horribly endearing, and youngkyun starts to move towards him again when he shakes his head, hand moving from his hip to lightly grip his shirt. 

“take this off.” 

“you too.” 

seokwoo sits back onto his thighs to pull his shirt over his head and youngkyun gets a little distracted, watching the way his chest and arms move. 

“these too.” seokwoo rubs the fabric of youngkyun’s jeans. there’s a bit of awkward shuffling as youngkyun removes his own shirt and pants, and seokwoo settles himself better between his thighs but when they come together again it’s so much better, their bare skin pressed together in so many warm, electrifying points of contact. 

seokwoo starts to kiss down his neck again, moving down his chest and leaving small, faint marks where youngkyun is most sensitive. he slows down as he moves lower, placing open mouthed kisses on youngkyun’s stomach, stopping at his waistband to turn his eyes upwards, towards youngkyun. youngkyun winds his fingers in seokwoo’s hair, liking the way it’s left long enough to give him something to grip. 

youngkyun’s breath gets caught in his throat as seokwoo mouths over his underwear, and fights to keep his eyes open, head forward when seokwoo pulls his waistband down far enough to take him in. he wants to watch, knows seokwoo likes it when he does, but the feeling of seokwoo’s warm mouth on him, the sight of him looking up through his lashes, lips stretched around his cock, is overwhelming, almost too much. 

before, he used to fantasize about this. always quickly, in the shower or a brief moment alone, and always with an inescapable feeling of guilt. it felt wrong, despicable to imagine his friend, teammate, colleague on his knees for him, but that didn’t make it any less arousing. 

this - the reality - is so much better. because seokwoo wants to be here, wants him, and has told him over and over again. whispered how beautiful he was into his skin countless times they’ve been together, how much he wanted him, needed him. chocked out how good he felt, how good youngkyun made him feel, as youngkyun moved on top of him. pressed kisses and endearments into his hair as they lay together and pulled him closer whenever they were apart. seokwoo tells him every day how much he cares for him, as much as youngkyun cares for seokwoo, with his lips and his hands and his actions. 

youngkyun throws his head back when he comes, fingers tightening in seokwoo’s hair, hips struggling to buck against seokwoo’s hold. when he winds down, opens his eyes to see seokwoo’s beautiful features painted with come, he fights against the heavy feeling that’s settled over him to pull seokwoo up towards him. seokwoo comes easily, he always does, and youngkyun swipes at his lips, cheeks with his thumb before leaning in to kiss him again. satiated, youngkyun kisses him slowly, gently, and seokwoo doesn’t push. he can feel seokwoo against him, tries to move his hand down seokwoo’s body but is stopped by seokwoo’s fingers sliding into his. 

“it’s okay. we have all night.” they have more than that. this comfortable, easy feeling he has with seokwoo feels like home, feels like forever. like most things with seokwoo, he feels everything at once. like they have all the time in the world to be together, and that it would never be enough.


End file.
